cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
DJ
'''DJ '''is a (former) major antagonist in the feature film, ''Disney Kingdom ''and a supporting character in the upcoming cartoon series, ''Disney Adventures. '' Background DJ was created and designed to be the cashier of the shop known as the Time Zone. His older brother, Jimmy was created to be the part owner of the shop. As robotic workers, DJ and Jimmy hope to help as many robots with their futuristic inventions. DJ, receives the futuristic products from the leading scientists, Darwin and Hurley. On some occasions, DJ and Jimmy sometimes switch their jobs. By using a hydraulic platform behind the register, DJ will go down to his brother's office and work down there while the latter deals with the robots, cyborgs and Disney characters who visit their store. When Tank is revived by a mysterious lightning storm and curses the Disney Kingdom, including Tomorrowland. The robots and cyborgs who reside there are corrupted and turned into sadistic mercenaries and assassins. Despite being a lowly cashier, Tank, for some reason put a lot of faith in DJ and trusted him with direct orders to kill Mark and his friends when they would enter the city. Along with the other robots of Tomorrowland, DJ hopes to be freed from the Disney curse and reunite with his brother and reconcile with whomever, he unintentionally harmed. Personality In line with his programmed role, DJ is diligent, humble, polite and calm. When angered, DJ sternly puts his foot down when he can't tolerate unacceptable behavior. Even though, his job may seem unimportant to his peers, DJ takes his job as a cashier seriously and happily adapts to working alongside his happier and childish brother, Jimmy. When his unnamed boss put him and Jimmy in charge of the Time Zone, DJ wasn't only concerned with satisfying customers but making sure that the products, he sells to his customers are fully functional and will get the job done. Even though, DJ fully trusts his brother with manager responsibilities, he sometimes takes those kinds of responsibilities into his own hands, if necessary. When he was cursed by Tank and turned against his brother and friends, DJ became a merciless and sadistic assassin who was hoping to follow his orders and kill Mark, his friends and anybody who stands in his way. While having no physical interaction with Tank, DJ was unquestionably loyal to him and without hesitation called him "King Tank." He had a dark sense of humor by cruelly mocking Juarez before engaging an intense fistfight with her. DJ's former violent nature matched up to his short temper that he often expresses by intimidating those who behavior in an unacceptable manner. In the cartoon series, DJ will learn more about family relationship and trust as he often struggles to maintain with his Jimmy or anybody else in the family. However, without a doubt, DJ will show a great amount of loyalty to Mark and his friends, as they'll often come to him for moral support during an adventure. Physical appearance DJ is a tall and muscular groundhog with buck teeth and a green jacket. Appearances Disney Kingdom Shortly after arriving in Tomorrowland and learning about Darwin and Tank's past in the Time Zone, Mark and the Disney gang are suddenly intervened by DJ, who has tied and gagged Jimmy. He threatens to kill them under Tank's order. Unbeknownst to DJ, Tinker Bell leaves the shop to get Vidia and in the meantime, Mark and the gang decided to distract DJ by scattering around the room, leading DJ to shoot with the intend to kill. Simba is shot in the arm by DJ and was nearly killed until Blaster and Juarez entered the shop and came to the gang's aid. With DJ distracted, Vidia sprinkled sleeping dust all over the corrupted groundhog causing to gently drop to the floor and sleep. He is taken back to the abandoned village and imprisoned inside a cage until the curse is lifted. After Tank is defeated, his spells die, the curse from Disney is lifted and the robots and cyborgs of Disney are freed from Tank's bind including DJ. DJ apologizes to everyone for his actions and reconciles with Jimmy. Four years after the adventure, DJ resumes his role as the cashier of the Time Zone and is seen happily working alongside Jimmy until the wedding of Mark and Annabelle. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins DJ returns in the feature film as a supporting character. He is shown to retain his temper and has a habit of arguing with his brother. In the film, he and Jimmy help Mark with bonding the Ram Brothers by activating a game of laser tag. Afterwards, he isn't seen again for the rest of the film. Disney Adventures DJ will appear in the cartoon series as a major or supporting character. Category:Rodents Category:Anti-heroes Category:Wooten characters Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Males Category:Businesspeople Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:American characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:TV Animation characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Anti-villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Robots Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Henchmen